


The Host and the Nerd

by ChrisTyrant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, High School, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTyrant/pseuds/ChrisTyrant
Summary: Tony, a 16 year old who excel in his studies but quite poor got a scholarship to study in the nation’s best school, S.H.I.E.L.D Academy which was for the filthy rich families. Due to some incident he ends up joining the school’s most popular club called the Avengers Host Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll know I don’t own marvel and its characters. But I do own this fanfic since I wrote it. Btw, it’s an OHSHC au or something. I know the anime and the characters but never really watched it though. I’m just gonna make it up as I go.
> 
> Anywho~ enjoy.
> 
> Lots of love from here in Mizoram
> 
> PS - it will be 10 chapters

Tony was working on some project all night long. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep for the past few days which were clear from the dark circles under his eyes. It was already the next morning when he got up to make some coffee for himself. Even if they were poor coffee was a must for him. He’d gladly trade his normal sustenance for it. He was about to have his first coffee of the day when the doorbell rang. He realized his mom must have a morning shift at the bar as there was no one getting the door. Yawning he went for the door and got greeted by a hyper mail guy who gave him a huge smile. 

‘Ugh, too much positive energy for me to handle so early in the morning’, he thought with a wince.

“Is this the Stark residence?”, the guy asked with a friendly grin.

“Yeah, that’s correct”, Tony replied after taking a sip of his coffee.

“Great, I have a letter for a Mr. Tony Stark. Here you go”, he said handing him a well-sealed letter with a fancy looking stamp seal, giving another small smile he went back to the delivery truck. Tony opened the letter and let out a small gasp as he read it. It says,

“Mr. Tony Stark,

We are happy to give you a scholarship for your astounding works and performance in the field of robotics engineering. All your study materials and lab equipment will be provided for by the school. Therefore we would like you to continue your education here at SHIELD Academy. You can join us whenever you’re ready.

Vice Principal,  
Phil Coulson”

Dang! Tony couldn’t believe his luck and the fact that he got a scholarship from the best school in the country. Even better news is that he’d be able to have newer and better equipment for his projects instead of simply using old parts since he couldn’t afford good ones. This would definitely help him build even better stuffs than before. Not saying what he made with whatever he got lying around isn’t awesome. He was able to do a pretty amazing job up till now. But with this chance he’ll be able to make the best of the best.

He couldn’t wait to give the good news to his best friends, Pepper and Rhodey. It made him forget how tired he was a few minutes ago. Putting his letter inside his bagpack he rushed into the bathroom to get ready for school. Grabbing a piece of bread he head out the door, quickly locking it.

At school~

The trio of friends were currently eating lunch together in their special area on the rooftop. “Alright, what’s got you in such a good mood today, Tones?”, Rhodey started ,eyeing at him as he packed up his now empty lunch box.

“Oh, you guys noticed, eh, honey bear?”, was the reply the brunette gave with a sly smirk, sipping on his drink.

“How could we not, Tony? You practically give off the aura of pure joy right from first period”, Pepper stated.

“That’s because there is a reason for it, Pepper my dear”

“So, are you gonna share or do we have to find out ourselves?”, Pepper said poking at Tony’s side. Tony dug into his school bag for the letter, handing it to his friends with a grin plastered on his face. They opened, read it and soon both of them had the same expression as their friend.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this. Is this a genuine letter from SHIELD?”, Rhodey asked amazed.

“Yeah, it’s the real deal, buddy. I got it this morning. Almost though it was a dream myself. Had to read it a few times to believe it was real” 

“We’re so happy for you, Tony”, Pepper said as she brought Tony into a warm hug which the genius happily returned, laughing. Punching playfully at Tony’s shoulder, Rhodey asked when he was gonna join the big leagues. Betting that he must be ecstatic to leave this place. 

They continue their chat as they made their way back to class and taking their respective seat near each other. They kept telling Tony how much of a lucky bastard he was and teasing him that he should not forget them just cause he got to study in the big shot school. But their conversation was put to halt when the teacher came in to take the class. They make no attempts to continue their chat as this particular teacher is the strictest person alive. You know, the types that simply punish kids for the heck of it. 

Tony groaned in his seat, feeling quite sleepy with the after effect of his late night projects finally kicking in again. And to top it off, he was feeling quite full right now. He felt as if he could sleep for a week with the tiredness he was feeling. He almost dozed off from time to time, barely able to keep his eyes open through the lesson. He must have actually dozed off at some point when he vaguely heard someone calling out his name.

“Mr. Stark! Did you just sleep during my class?”, the teacher barked at him. Geez, he’s even more pissed today. Why am I always unlucky in his class? Tony thought with an annoyed sigh. 

“Sorry, Teach, I was working on a really important project all night”, he spoke in an attempt to apologize. 

“Just because you happen to do well in your studies doesn’t mean you have any right to ignore my lecture like you don’t care about it”, the teacher retorted, glaring at him. Well he really actually don’t care for it.

“Detention after school for you, Stark”, saying that the mean teacher continued the class leaving Tony in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day.

Making his way out of the detention room with a loud slam of the door he met up with Pepper and Rhodey who were waiting for him at the hallway. “I don’t care about anything. I’m joining that new school first thing in the morning. Damn teacher thinking he can send me to detention just for dozing off a bit”, Tony complained with a huff. “Still managed to get detention even on your last day here,huh?”, Rhodey said with an amused chuckle. “Life’s gonna be so boring now without you around”, Pepper said giving Tony a side glance, a small smile adorning her lips.

“I’m not the emotional type but man am I gonna miss you guys. You two are the only reason I even put up being here. I don’t know if I’ll enjoy the new school without you two. Who will nag me to do my chores or take care of me there?”, he said tackling them both into a hug on each side, laughing out loud at their surprised yelp.

“Now that you mention it. You’ll probably die after a few weeks without us having to remind you to eat”, Rhodey stated making Tony pout.

“Don’t listen to him, Tony. I’m sure you will survive the rest of high school even if we are not there to help you. Maybe this is a good time for you to make new friends”, Pepper told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“New friends? I don’t want to. No, more like I don’t need to. I’ve got you and Rhodey bear. You guys are all the friends I need”

“Tony. We can’t be your only friends”, they replied in unision. Letting out a small sigh he promised them that he’d atleast try to make new friends. Mostly to make them less worried. 

Next morning~

“Good morning, DUM-E”, Tony greeted his bot as he was packing up to make his way to his new school. DUM-E whirl happily in response making him smile. He mom sent him off with a kiss on the cheek and he boarded the bus. 

When Tony told his mother about his invitation she was so happy for him that she even cried. Hugging him and how proud she was to have such an amazing son. He wanted to do this for her too. Wanted to achieve great things, excel in his studies and get a good job. He wanted to support her back. She was always working to the bones for him every day. Not really having enough time to give proper care for her son, often getting drunk as well but his mom was all he had. He loved her anyway.

Tony got off from the bus and walked in the direction of his new school, feeling a bit nervous. He soon found himself in front of a huge gate. He tried to open it but found it locked tight. He looked around, not knowing what to do. “Why isn’t there anyone to greet me anyway?”, he said to himself gazing up the sky as if a solution would just drop down. He waited for a good 15 minutes after which he started climbing the gate. If no one is coming to get him he’ll just get there himself. He doesn’t need a damn escort. He was about halfway there when a voice called out from below. 

“That’s probably not a very good idea. You’d get injured like that”, it said.

Tony caught by surprised slipped off his grip on the railing. He shut his eyes tightly, was sure he was gonna hit the ground and broke a bone or something but the pain never came as he felt himself being caught by a pair of strong arms. Adrenaline rushed through his whole body, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

“Told cha it wasn’t a good idea”, the guy said again and Tony could feel the guy smiling as he said it. He soon opened his eyes to meet with a pair of baby blues staring right back at him. Wow, those eyes sure look like they hold the secret to the universe or something. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. What are you doing here? Can I help you?”, he said, his earnestness clearly shown in his voice.

Tony felt himself blush, “I…I’m Tony. I got a scholarship to study here recently. So, um, yeah, thought I’d drop by?”, he squeaked out.

“Oh, you must be one of the students who got the proficiency scholarship. You must really be smart as the school only gave out three of them. Come, I’ll take you to the vice principal. He’s the one who deals with this kind of stuff”, Steve said with a smile spread across his lips. And Tony felt as if he’d been blinded by the smile. It’s too fucking bright damn it.

“That would be great. Thanks. Lead the way then, big guy”, he said trying to keep a cool posture, shifting his gaze away from the blonde. 

Steve let out a small chuckle as he took out an ID card from his pocket and swiped it across a panel near the gate. The gates finally opened up to let them in. Tony realized that Steve is a student here after he finally pulled himself together to check out the guy. He was wearing the traditional uniform of SHIELD. He followed Steve through the gate and into the building and man was it as grand as it looked from the inside. Like they used an old royal family estate for the academy. Tony stood out like a sore thumb. He was soon met with a number of stares from the people he met along the way. ‘The hell they’re staring at? Haven’t they seen a normal person or what?’. Angry and feeling kind of down he almost felt like dropping the whole thing off and go back home already. 

“Please ignore them, Tony. You’re an amazing kid. Don’t worry about these guys, okay?”, Steve told him with such a kind and understanding smile that made his heartbeat sped up. Geez, Steve is a guy! Stop getting flustered. He thought, shaking his head.

They soon reached a room with the ‘Vice Principal’ written in the display sign outside the door. “Here we are, the office of our vice, Mr. Coulson. Just introduced yourself and submit your invitation letter and he’ll sort you out with the details, okay?”, Steve said looking at the brunette.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound so hard. Easy peasy”

“Alright, good to hear. I’m running a bit late for a meeting so I’ll better be going now”

“I got it. Bye”, Tony replied, waving at him and got ready to knock on the door when he heard Steve call out to him again, startling him.

“Geez!! I thought you were gone already, Rogers. You’re gonna give me a heart attack”

The blonde rubs the back of his head in a flustered manner,“I’m so sorry about that. I just wanted to say welcome to SHIELD. I hope you have a good time here, Tony” 

“Oh, right. Thanks man, I’ll try”

“See you around?”, he added with shy smile.

“Yeah, sure”, Tony replied feeling a bit embarrass as well. 

With that Steve’s face lit up in pleasure and went off, really leaving Tony this time. Tony knocked on the vice principal’s door and got permission to enter. “Hello, I’m To-“

“Tony Stark. I know. Good to see you Mr. Stark “, the almost balding guy who was sitting across the room said with a poker face. Tony cringed at the address. It made him remember someone he really wants to forget about. “With due respect sir but I’d prefer if you just call me Tony”, he said through gritted teeth. Coulson gave him a stare and then nodded in agreement. “Then, let me get you registered as a new student here. All your uniform and other essentials will be present in your locker and here is your I.D. Don’t ever lose this. You can’t access anywhere without this with you”, he continued handing him a card which looked like the one that tall blonde, Rogers used to access the gate.

“That’s it? I can start attending classes?”, he asked.

“Yes, that is all” 

“Not what I expected”

“What did you expect to happen anyway Mr. Tony?”

“I dunno, something cool and interesting like a test or challenge?”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t meet your expectation. Now, hurry along to class. You have a lot of catching up to do”

“Alright! Gonna aced the classes and beat all those rich snobs”, he proclaimed with confidence.

“I’m sure you will but before that go change into your uniform”, Coulson said typing away in his laptop.

“Can’t I just wear casual for today?”, giving Coulson his best puppy eyes.

“No, it’s the rule. No uniform, no permission to enter class”, the guy stated.

Tony let of a groan and slings his bag pack on his shoulder, “This is one of the reasons I hate these kind of schools. The stupid dress code”

He was walking around the hallway looking for the locker room when someone suddenly jumped down from the vents, almost hitting him, scaring the life out of him as he fell backwards. “Oh, hello there. Sorry about that”, the guy said dusting his clothes, “Need a hand?”, he asked looking at Tony who was still sitting on his ass.

“What the fuck?! The hell were you doing in the vents?”, Tony exclaimed as he took the offered hand and got up. “Listening to gossips, playing pranks and hiding from Natasha”, the guy replied simply. 

“Ah huh,I’m gonna pretend that’s supposed to explain everything”, Tony deadpanned.

The guy let out a laugh and smirked at him. “Haven’t seen you around here. You’re new right? Otherwise I’m pretty sure I know everybody here”, he said, sizing him up.

“Yep, got it in first guess. I’m a scholarship student joining today. Just heading to find the damn locker area before I get to class”

“That’s not too far from here. Come on, I’ll show you around, newbie. The name’s Clint Barton. If you ever need any information on anyone here I’m the guy to go to”, Clint offered.

“I’ll keep that in mind then. I’m Tony by the way”

“Nice to meet ya man. How are your views about our prestigious school so far?”, Clint asked spreading out his hands, gesturing the school.

“Oh it’s pretty cool I guess, excluding the seriously unnecessary rule of having to wear uniforms. God I really hate the idea of wearing the same clothes for a whole week everyday of the month as if we’re in an army” 

“Finally !! Someone who agrees with me. The uniforms are an overkill. I can’t express myself enough, my awesome individuality with having us wear the same clothes. Also it doesn’t stretch enough to ease my vent trips”, he said in a dramatic manner.

“I second that, I mean the first part but I’ll stand out in anything I wear. I’m fabulous that way”

“I like you already. Here we are, the locker area. Knock yourself out. Just search for your name and swipe the I.D. and voila! All you need for class will be right there”

“Thanks, Barton”

“Please, call me Clint. Catch ya later, Natasha probably near the vicinity now. BYE~”

After walking around he soon found his locker located at a corner with a Steve Rogers written on the locker beside him which he recognized as the blonde who helped him. Guess they were locker mates. Quickly opening his locker he suit up for class, taking out the school issued bag and some text books and a notebook, shoving his own bag inside the locker. He was on his way to his class when someone suddenly corners him to the wall. He squinted his eyes from the pain and soon found himself face to face with an angry red head with her knife pressed to his throat. 

I’M GONNA DIE! I haven’t even gone to class and I’m already gonna die!

“I..can I help you?”, he managed to choke out looking at the really pissed off girl.

“Have you seen a stupid looking guy coming down this hallway?”, she asked, a cool icy tone to her voice.

“Let me think. Does that stupid person’s name happen to be a Clint Barton?”, he asked , seeing her nod he continue,” He went that way. A few minutes ago”

“Thanks. You new?”, she said finally letting him go.

“Yep. Can I ask if you could give me directions for where the special classes are held?”

“Course, it’s two classes from here“

“Okay, thank for the help”

“Have fun kid”, the girl quickly ran down the hallway. Hmm, that must be Natasha then. Now he understood why Clint would be hiding from her. She really is scary as fuck.

Standing in front of his classroom he knocked on the door and found it sliding by itself, giving him entrance. “You must be Mr. Tony Stark. Welcome to the school. Take the seat near Barnes. You’re late by the way”, the teacher, Maria Hill as was shown in the name tag said.

“I won’t be if I wasn’t detained by the weird students of this place”, he muttered as he made his way to an empty seat between a guy with glasses and a grumpy looking one. He glance to his seatmate and saw that his right hand was made of prosthetic one though he wasn’t sure if its just the hand or the whole arm as it was hidden under the uniform.

“The fuck you staring at punk?”, metal hand said glaring daggers at him. 

“Absolutely nothing. Please continue to ignore me”, Tony quickly stated looking away.

The guy gave a tsk and started to pay attention to the teachers again. “Don’t worry, Barnes is not a bad guy”, a small voice said. He turned to his left and saw a guy around his height with wavy brown hair and rounded glasses, a small smile on his lips. “Nice to meet you, I’m Bruce Banner. Just call me Bruce”

“Likewise. Call me Tony”. He feels that this Banner person is the quiet and shy type. He felt like he would get along with the guy. 

“You seem like someone who’s easy to talk to. I have lots of questions to ask you later”, he said giving him a friendly smile.

“Ah, sure thing”, Bruce returned the smile.

Then class went on. Even though he was told that the class had done a lot lessons before he joined Tony found that he didn’t miss much. Everything was pretty clear to him. To be honest they were kind of teaching him stuffs he already knew about. The studies are the easy part, studying with these characters was the hard part. Bruce was the most normal one he met so far.

Lunch time~

Tony followed Bruce to the cafeteria, feeling a light rumble in his stomach. “Damn, you call this a cafeteria?”, he asked amazed, gaping at the huge dining hall. It was set up just like how a high class restaurant would be and they were free buffet at one corner. 

“It’s pretty nice, huh? The food here is really good”,Bruce told him as they head over to the buffet table. “I bet. It would surely be alleast a 5 star one if it were a restaurant”, he agreed stuffing his plates with the delicious treats. After filling his plate to the brim he and Bruce went to sit on one of the empty tables. They ate in silence for the first five minutes after which Tony could no longer keep his curiosity under control and started to interrogate poor Bruce .

“Question time, tell me Bruce, buddy, why are the people here super weird and some are scary as shit?”, he asked biting on his pudding spoon. 

“I’m sorry about that, I kind of joined recently like just yesterday. I don’t know what to say”, Bruce replied with a sympathetic smile. “What?! Then you got a scholarship too? What is your field of interest?”, he asked getting excited to find a fellow new comer.

“Oh, I..um, I like biochemistry and nuclear physics. I’m currently fascinated with nuclear physics at the moment. What about you?”

“Me? I like engineering, especially in robotics. I like tinkering and making new stuffs I guess”

“Wait, are you the Tony Stark who recently won the best engineering award in the field of Robotics 2018?”, he asked clearly amazed.

“The one and only~”, smirking at the comment.

“I knew I feel like I saw you somewhere before even if I don’t go out much. Saw you on TV a few weeks ago”

“I’m glad there’s someone here who knows how awesome I am. On a totally different topic, what did you meant by Barnes being not a bad guy?”

“About that, he happened to be assigned to meet me and escort me to the office. I was scared of him at first but he helped me when one of the guys here were talking bad about some poor kid getting to join the rich kids. He got angry and almost beat the crap out of the guy. So, I feel like he isn’t such a bad guy, only looks the part”, Bruce said with a smile, adjusting his glasses.

‘Oh’ was the only thing Tony managed to let out as the bell rang for their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally joins the club (as a slave lol)
> 
> PS - I added Tony's uniform i drew on a whim, its sucks cause i haven't drawn in months but hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank all of you readers for reading my fanfic. A special thanks to those who left kudos and bookmarks. It means a lot since it's my first work in ao3 as well as first time writing BL fanfic.

Thinking back on Barnes maybe he wasn’t that bad a guy he seemed to be according to Bruce. You can’t be that bad if you fight for the weak, right? Maybe he’ll try to befriend the guy. While pondering on the thought he ends up slamming into a wall.

WHY did they put a wall in the middle of the hallway?...No wait, this wall is kind of warm. He looked up to see a tall guy with long blonde hair, smiling down at him. “Are you alright, little guy?”, he asked. His voice loud and clear. It’s like he has a loud speaker stuck in his throat. Tony should totally be angry at the address but decide to keep his cool. The guy could easily beat him up with all those bulging muscles of his.

“Yeah….I’m fine, um…”

“Thor, it is I, Thor Odinson. Nice to meet you fellow comrades. How may I address the two of you?”, he said putting his hands on each of their shoulder.

“I’m Tony and this is Bruce. We joined recently”, he said introducing them both.

“New comrades? Would the lot of you want to be shown around the place? It would be my pleasure to do so”, Thor offered with a huge smile. Before Bruce and Tony could decline the offer, they were being shoved along by Thor and his super strength. For guys like Tony and Bruce, they hardly could put up any noticeable resistance. Might as well went along then.

Thor took them to see the school’s football stadium. Yes, they have a private stadium and making them play a two-against-one match where Thor came out victorious.

“You didn’t put up much of a fight, my friends”, Thor told them.

“What did you expect, Mr. Athlete? We’re nerds. Our field of expertise is not sports”, Tony said catching up his breath, wiping the sweat off his brows.

Next was the botanical garden filled with all sorts of exotic plants taken from different parts of the world. Tony made up his mind not to come again after one of the insectivorous plants bit him and another plant burst its pollen when he went near for a look. Making Bruce and Thor laugh the whole way to their next destination. Bruce was atleast trying to stop, too bad Thor wasn’t the same. Maybe firmly declining the offer was the better idea.

After that was the gym area filled with all sorts of work out equipments ever made. Before Thor made them lift some weights the two friends vehemently insisted that they didn’t want to try them out. Next was the swimming pool area. They went inside the building and found themselves looking around the Olympic size pool where Thor had insisted Tony to take a test dive. Which Tony firmly declined, even grabbing on a pole tightly when the guy tried to drop him into the pool instead.

“Not cool, Thor. I told you I don’t wanna go in. I have issues with a huge amount of water like over here for example”, he said pointing at the pool.

“Why is that? The water is marvelous. One needs to experience this in action”, Thor replied trying to reach for him again. Tony made a run towards Bruce to hide behind him but ended up pushing him into the pool. He fell in yelling ’TONY!’.

Oops….

Thor fished out Bruce from the water and handed him a clean towel to dry himself. Thinking it would be good to let the guy stand under the sun they went out. Their tour was brought to an abrupt halt with someone calling for Thor.

“There you are, Thor. Why didn’t you come to meet up? The chairman was asking for you,” Steve said jogging towards them, carrying some paperwork. Tony looked in the direction of the sound, realizing it was Steve he quickly dug behind Bruce for cover. He didn’t feel like meeting him again so soon.

“I deeply apologize, Steven. I was enjoying showing our new comrades around the school. How can I be of service?”, Thor said looking a bit dejected.

“I see. I’ve already taken care of most of the task but it would be great if I could leave the rest to you”, Steve replied.

“Just leave it to me, Steven. I will take care of it. You do not need to worry”, Thor told him as he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder in a reassuring manner and gave a warm smile. Steve thanked him and handed him the paperwork. Thor waved them goodbye and went on his merry way, greeting people loudly as he go.

Steve turned to the two friends and stifles a laugh on seeing one of them crouch down behind the other in an awful attempt of hiding themselves. Please don’t say anything. Just go away. Tony pleaded in his thought, his hands covering his face. “Tony, is that you? What are you doing down there?”, he heard Steve call him out. Why couldn’t he just ignore me for today? He grumpily thought as he stood up, putting on a grin.

“Nothing”

“Nothing? Seems like you were trying to hide from me though”, giving him a smile.

“Who, me? Not at all. I was examining your campus grass. I think you need to take better care of them. They seem to be drying up”

“So seeing me made you have a sudden interest in the grass, huh?”, Steve asked amused making Tony glare at him.

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be other than annoying me?”, he retorted with a pout.

Steve showed a knowing smile, “Just wanted to make sure our new genius don’t climb anymore gates soon”

“Shut up, Rogers. That was one time, one time”, he replied annoyed, folded his arm and faced away in an attempt to ignore and make him leave.

“Come on, don’t be like that. How is your experience so far, Tony? Good I hope”

“It’s not bad, Rogers. I rather enjoy the food here, not bad at all”

“I’ll give compliments to the chefs then. Glad you’re having fun though. Tell me if you have any problem. I’ll try my best to help out”, Steve offered.

“You don’t need to bother with me. Seriously, I’m doing great. Already ditching classes on the first day thanks to your friend”

“I see you had the privilege of taking the Odinson tour”, Steve said looking at the state of the two newbies, Tony with the leftover yellow pollens on his uniform and Bruce covered in a towel, water dripping down from his hair. “He likes showing the new applicants around and letting them try out things. Don’t mind him, he’s a really good guy. Just wanted to make you feel more comfortable here. I’ll let the teachers know about it”

“Fine. If you say so”

“Good to hear. Who’s your friend?”, Steve gestured.

“My name is Bruce Banner. It’s good to meet you, President”, Bruce said and the two shook hands.

“Good to meet you too, Banner”

Steve was about to talk to Tony again when his phone rang. Picking it up he let out a few ‘yes’ and put it away in his pocket. “Seems like I’m needed in the club room. Have a good day”, saying that he ran off in a hurry. Gazing at the retreating back of Steve Tony suddenly shouted startling his friend.

“Why did you do that?”, Bruce asked

“Felt like it”, was Tony’s simple reply.

“I see you are already pretty close with the SU president”

“No, we’re not. He just happens to save me when I fell down trying to get in here. He just likes to tease me about that, the annoying bastard”, he denied.

“Oh…. Is that all is it?”

“That is all.…SU president?”

“Didn’t you know? Steve Rogers is the president of the Student Union at SHIELD. He’s the school leader. He’s a very capable person with good leadership quality. He’s a popular character at SHIELD. Everyone knows him”, Bruce explained.

“Really now. Though he’s just an annoying bastard who like to make fun at other people’s expense”, Tony stated.

“I don’t think that what happened there, Tony. He likes you. Did you not notice how he didn’t even notice my presence the first few minutes and kept talking to you?”

Tony’s face went red at the comment. “He…! He does not like me. Besides I don’t swing that way!”, he sluttered out, embarrassed.

“That was not at all what I was implying, Tony”, Bruce corrected.

“You weren’t?”. Well, that was embarrassing. And now he really wants to wipe that smug look off Bruce’s face.

At home~

Tony went inside their apartment and quickly flopped down on the couch. His time at SHIELD really took a toll on him. He took out his phone and saw that there were two messages from Rhodey asking how it went and a miss call from Pepper. Tony rubbed his tired eyes and dial Pepper’s number.

“Hello, Tony? How was your new school? Made any new friends yet?”, she enquired.

“It went well…I guess..”

“Tony?”  
  
“PEPPER! That place is crazy. There are people coming out from the vents, pointing knives at me, giving me dead glares for no reason and one of them even tried to throw me into a pool. Some of those people really wants to kill me. I don’t think it’s me not taking care of myself that’ll end up with me dead, it would be cause of SHIELD’s students”

“Sounds like our genius is having a lot of fun at his new school”, came Rhodey’s voice.

“I sure am having the time of my life there. It’s so great I’m dying, literally”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tony. I’m sure it isn’t as bad as you said it”, Pepper told him. He wondered what she would react when she finds out that it is exactly as he told her. After talking with them a few more minutes about when they’d have their movie night he ended the call and slept on the couch until his mom came home. After dinner he was still tired as fuck. He’s never like this unless he put up a week of all nighters on his projects. Just one day at SHIELD sure did a number on him. He didn’t think he’ll survive even the month if things keep going like this. The school was not good for his health.

Boarding the bus Tony tried not to think about the impending horrible events that awaits him at SHIELD. He just has to suck it up, avoid the annoying characters except Bruce and maybe Steve and he’ll be fine. Getting to gate he took out his card and slides it along the panel like a pro.

“I see you have no problem entering the gate now”

Recognizing the voice Tony turned around, squinting his eyes at Steve in annoyance. It doesn’t matter if the guy’s hot, he really gets on his nerves sometimes.

“Yes, it isn’t a big deal, Rogers”

“Thought you’d still prefer to climb. If you did though, I’ll be here ready to catch you again”

“Ha ha, very funny. Can’t you just forget the gate incident already?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it”, Steve told him trying hard to laugh remembering the incident.

“Right….If that’s all I’m going”

“Tony, wait”, Steve said grabbing Tony by the arm. He leaned down to his face, making Tony blush at the action. Wait, what the hell is Steve doing? He thought in a panic. Steve brought his other hand up to brush his fingers near Tony’s lips. “You had a piece of jam near your mouth”, he said showing it to Tony and proceeded to lick it off making Tony blush even harder.

Not able to form proper words he shouted a bunch of ‘stupid’ and ‘idiots’ and a ‘go die’ to the blond before he went running to class leaving behind a confused Steve.

“Did I do something wrong?....”, Steve said staring at the brunette’s back.

Tony sat down at his desk, totally out of breath. The shitty bastard, why did he have to go and do that? Couldn’t he just point it out instead? There was no need to get up close and personal to get rid of a jam. Bruce watched Tony as he slumped down onto his desk and grumbled to himself, giving off an angry aura.

“Did something happened, Tony? You seem really pissed”, Bruce enquired.

“One word. Rogers”, he mumbled into his arms. Bruce pondered no further about the subject. On a totally different subject, he does want to ask about Tony’s way of dressing. Tony had put on a jumper underneath his coat and didn’t tuck in his shirt as well.

“Why are you wearing that jumper under your coat? Won’t you get scolded?”

“I can’t help it. I feel as if I’m in a dress. It’s too formal and feels suffocating. Had to mix it up a little”, Tony explained.

“If you say so”

The teacher came in to take the class and just as Bruce had feared Tony got called out for his attire. He got sent to the principal’s office. Sitting in front of the one eyed principal of SHIELD Tony felt an urge to make fun of the eye patch but he didn’t. He was currently in trouble. “Already sent to the office on your second day, huh, Stark?”, Fury said leaning his arm on the desk.

“I don’t care. I’m not changing it. Expel me if you want”, the brunette reply.

“Are you sure about that? I think you’d regret it”

“No, I won’t. I don’t really mind leaving, sir. If you don’t allow me to wear it like this I’m coming to school stark naked”, he said staring pointedly at him.

“Oh ho, now we won’t want that to happen would we. Fine, for you Stark I’ll make an exception. You better bring good results though”, saying that Fury sent him out. Tony had a smug look on when he returned to class without any punishment.

“Ah, I’m so hungry~ I don’t think I have enough energy to make it to the canteen. Brucie, be a dear and carry me there”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tony. We’re almost there”

Tony laughed a little, “Aww, you’re no fun”

Once they reach the cafeteria they lined up near the buffet table. Tony stack up his plate to the brim with food, planning to eat away his worries. “I feel a bit sick looking at your plate”

“Rude. And what’s up with yours? Yours look like something people would eat during their diet”

“It’s enough for me, Tony”,

“Nonsense”, saying that Tony reached out to put some of his food on Bruce’s plate. Bruce ran away, blocking his plate from Tony. The boy ran after him, laughing but soon food himself tripping on a leg and dropping his plate. The room was soon filled up with snickers and mocking laughs. Tony realized one of them had intentionally tripped him up. He got up, determined to give them a piece of his mind but then saw his lunch splattered on the floor and to his horrid realization on someone as well. Not just someone but a very angry looking classmate Tony had nicknamed as Metal hand. It was James Buchanan Barnes.

He’s really gonna die now isn’t he? There’s no way out of this mess. He thought bitterly. He just stood in his place like a statue. Not knowing what to do. Barnes brushed off the mess on him and got up silently, making his way towards Tony. The smaller brunette shut his eyes waiting for the pain. To everyone’s surprise he walked passed him without even a threat or a punch to the gut.

Tony let out a breath he didn’t even know he had held back, sighing in relief. “I thought I was dying for sure. Oh my god….”

“You okay, Tony? Here, come here and take a seat”, Bruce said leading him to the nearest table.

“I was certain he’d punch the shit out of me”

“I think he knew that someone did that to you on purposed. Barnes maybe scary but he’s nice once you get to know him better”, his friend explained. And Tony felt like he finally understood Barnes a bit. He really isn’t so bad.

It was Tony that suggested that they find a quite place to hangout without having to be bothered by other people. So, during their break they went around looking for one. They checked out a bunch of rooms but all seemed to be occupied.

“Maybe we should stop for the day. We should get back, Tony”

“Just one more room. This place is huge, Bruce. I’m sure that they’ll be atleast one empty room we can call our own”, Tony insisted and Bruce gave a nod.

They finally found an old looking door, it looks abandoned from the outside. Tony gazed back to Bruce who gave him a nod, agreeing to enter the room. They were soon blinded by the colorfulness of the room filled with decorations of bright lights and an amazing set up. It was like a penthouse suite.

He then saw the red haired girl, Natasha sitting on a chair near a bar, tending to her knife. Thor and Clint were playing a game, hitting away at the controls and one guy sleeping on the couch, his face covered by a pillow. This room seems like it’s filled with all the people he didn’t want to meet.

“Oh, a customer?”, Clint piped up, pausing the game.

“No,no, no. We made a mistake. Sorry, but we better get going, right, Bruce?”, Tony quickly replied trying to shove Bruce out the door.

“If it isn’t the new kid, Tony, right? What brings you to our humble abode? Wait, don’t tell me. You’re here to set up a date with one of the host, right? Feel free to do so, the Avengers Host club at your service. We also take requests, care to make one?”,

“That’s seriously not why we’re here. And what do you mean by host club?”

“My god, you haven’t heard of us? We’re the most popular club in the academy. It’s practically a sin to not know us”, he declared.

“Nope, never heard of it. I am kind of surprised to see that you’re still alive. Thought you were dead”, Tony said glazing over to Natasha polishing her knife and then at Clint.

.  
.  
.  
.

Tony shouted in annoyance, he just wants to fucking leave the damn room. Can’t this people understand a simple ‘no’. The commotion they created got the attention of a certain blonde who was working on his laptop. He went out to find two guys being dragged by Clint against their will, while the latter simply let out a laugh in pure joy seeing their reaction.

“Clint, I can’t work with you making so much noise and….. what are you doing to them?”, Steve said, letting out a sigh. “If they aren’t interested just leave them be”, he continued as he reached down to lend a hand. He was surprised to see that it was none other than Tony.

“Tony?”

“Rogers? What are you doing here?... Oh my god, you’re one of them aren’t you?”, Tony said, eyes wide in shock, gaping at Steve.

“Not just a host, my dear friends. Steve here is our club leader as well as the school’s president. The no. 1 host with 70% selection. The one and only Steve Rogers!”, Clint introduced him with a grand gesture.

“You’re exaggerating, Clint. Sorry about him. He gets too hyper. What are you two doing here?”, Steve said brushing him off.

“We were just leaving”, saying that Tony went for the door but stepped on a banana peel lying at the last step, losing his balance. Tony fell backwards and accidentally knocked down a vase, an expensive vase.

Uh oh

Karma seems to follow him everywhere. What was a banana peel lying around anyway? He heard someone trying to stifle a laugh and immediately knew that Clint was responsible for that.

“You just knocked over the centerpiece, the Renaissance vase that the school was gonna auction for the upcoming charity event”, Clint said bending over to Tony, trying to hide but his devilish grin was all too apparent.

“That’s quite unfortunate. I think they were going to start the bid at 5 million dollars”, came Thor’s voice.

“5 MILLION DOLLARS?!” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs. He slumped down, crouching at a corner, totally depressed.

“Ah, Tony, are you alright?”, Bruce asked concerned.

After a few minutes of silence Tony finally spoke up, “Um…about compensation…”

“Can you afford it though? Aren’t scholarship students from low income family?”, Clint stated. Tony hung his head in defeat.

Picking up the one of the broken piece Bucky asked Steve what they shall do. Steve looked over at Tony who seemed like he was almost in tears. His heart clenched a little at the sight. For some reason he didn’t like seeing Tony feeling so hopeless.

“It’s fine, Bucky. I’ll sort it out with the principal”, Steve told his friend in a calm voice making Bucky arch his eyebrows at the statement. “I’ll even pay it if that’s needed”. Bucky’s eyes widened at that. Steve would really go as far as paying it off himself?... If Steve was okay with that I guess they’ll do that then.

“No, I’ll pay. It will take a while, no, it will take years but I’ll give the compensation myself. You don’t have to do that, Steve. I seriously appreciate your kindness but I have my own pride”, Tony said getting up infront of Steve with a determined look.

A smile curved on Bucky’s lips. He had an idea. “That’s good to hear. I like that you have some backbone, kid. Tell you what, you can be the club’s service boy. We’ll pay you for the errands you run for us”

“Bucky…”, Steve started

“Don’t, Steve. Let the guy decide”

Pondering on the thought Tony felt like accepting this offers is the only way to go. So, looking up at Barnes he made his decision, “You got yourself a deal”, he said determination in his eyes.

He’s gonna pay the debt up even if it’s the last thing he do. He won’t run away. But seeing the slight devil smirk on Barnes kinda made him dread his up coming days.

Mom, what have I gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's promoted to the rank of host and has to deal with a crazy fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely kurumi_ayokashi1914. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Here Tony and Bruce are 16, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bucky are 17 while Thor is 18

Tony dragged his ass to class. He undeniably did not want to see any members of the host club until club activity time. 

Getting into the separate class for the specials Tony let out an annoyed growl. Barnes was waving at him with a smirk plastered on his lips. He really hates that smugness of him. Felt like building a robot to drop the guy off a mountain or something else, something that would hurt. He glared at the guy. But then he noticed the handsome blonde sitting beside him. It was none other than the host club president, Steve Rogers.

“Good morning, Tony”, Steve greeted, smiling brightly at the brunette who just gaped at him surprised. 

“Wh…What are you doing here?”

“Eh?...To attend class. What do you think I’m doing here?”

“Fooling around”, he bluntly replied making the blonde a bit dejected,” Besides aren’t you my senior?”

“That’s not very nice, Tony; and the special classes of SHIELD are called special class for a reason. The ones in here are students gifted in certain fields. Age and sex doesn’t matter here”

“Oh…”, Tony breathe out, he looked over at Bucky and pointed at him,” Even him?”, asking in a disbelieving voice. An angry vein popped up in Bucky’s head while Steve just let out an amused laugh. “You got a problem with me, punk?”

“Not at all, Barnes. Just speaking out my mind”, the genius said with a mischievous grin. Bucky tried to get up from his desk trying to punch Tony but Steve pulled him back down

“No fighting you two”, Steve scolded them with a stern look. 

“Oooo~ A fight between Barnes and the new errand boy? I wanna watch”, Clint chimed in as he and Natasha came into the class, followed by a meek looking Bruce who was smiling nervously as Thor boomed in disagreeing Clint’s claim saying comrades shouldn’t fight each other, putting a strong grip on Bruce’s shoulder.

Tony looked horrified on seeing all the members of the host club together. “Don’t tell me….all of you are in the same class?!”

“You didn’t know? Thought you knew. Everyone knows that the Avengers are all from the special class”, Clint said with a grin.

“Stop assuming I know useless stuffs about the club”, Tony stated, crossing his arms. 

“Since we are all going to be in the same club. Why don’t we introduce ourselves? “, Steve suggested.

“No need, I know”, Tony stated and the others nodded as well.

“Eh? You do?”. Steve was surprised to hear that. He thought only Tony knew him from the club, oh and Thor. When did he got to know the others?

“Yeah”, he replied, “This one’s Clint. He almost landed on top of me”, pointing to him, “This one’s Natasha. She had a knife on my throat. That one is Thor. He tried to throw me into the pool. And lastly Barnes. He gives off the feeling of wanting to bite my head off and I kinda dropped my lunch on him. So yeah, hard to forget them with those kinds of first encounters”

Clint grinned, Natasha let out a sly smirk, Thor looked at him, tilting his head in confusion and Bucky’s brow frowned, a bit annoyed.

“Oh…great. It seems like we all knew Tony already then”, Steve let out a nervous smile. So he just introduced Tony’s friend, Bruce to the others.  
___________________________________________  
Host club is now open for business~

“Steve, I baked a chiffon cake today. Will you eat it?”, one girl with braided hair said shyly. 

“Of course I will. Thank you, my lady”, the blonde replied with a smile, leaving her swooning at him, telling him how dreamy he was.

“May I have a word, Steve”, a stoic looking girl asked as she sipped her tea. “I heard that the host club has taken in a kitten with no pedigree”, she continued with a fade smirk.

“I won’t call it that. His name is Tony. He’s an excellent student even if his background isn’t very good. He is an interesting person to be around”, Steve replied with a kind smile. The girl looked over at him with rather cold eyes completely unnoticed by Steve as he continued to talk about Tony fondly.

“Speak of the devil, here he comes”, Barnes said as he eyed at their new errand boy, Tony Stark, who grumpily walked over to them , hands occupied with shopping bags.

“Hey, Tony! Did you get everything on the list?”, Clint said coming over to meet him with a grin. Tony handed him the bags, Clint smiled as he rummage through the things and took out an instant coffee can. He tilted his head to the side, “What is this?”

“It’s instant coffee. You guys did say you needed more coffee”, Tony replied a bit confused.

“Instant coffee?”, their guests said in unison looking lost. Like they’ve never seen it before. Wait….they really don’t know about this! 

"It seems like it's already grounded", Clint added. 

“So what brother told me about common people not having the time to even ground their own coffee was true”, Thor added. 

“Wow….this looks good, Tony. Would you go and make us some? I’d like to try them”, Steve asked with a smile. Grumbling under his breath about ‘stupid rich bastards’ he took the instant coffee and starts to prepare a hot batch for Steve and the girls. 

Pouring hot water in the last cup and stirring the mix he brought it over in a tray, set it on a table and stood to the side. He felt pretty confident. Making coffee was a special skill of his. Who won’t be when one makes it atleast 5 times everyday? He eagerly watched them, wanting to see their reactions when a voice interrupted.

“Someone of high class like Steve won’t want to really drink something for commoners. You’d probably get stomach cramps instead, my dear Steve”, the girl from before who had asked about Tony said as she set down her cup. Acting all cool and mysterious. 

Hearing that pissed the hell off of Tony.

“Listen here, lady. I don’t care if he drinks it or not. I’m just doing what I’m told so butt out”

“As expected of poor people. They don’t even have manners. I was just talking to myself. Why would you think I’d want to talk to you?”, she replied putting on a smile which was utterly fake. As if laced with malice instead. As to why he thought that, Tony didn’t really know. He doesn’t remember doing anything to her. And this is the first time he’s seen her. Even though she was a girl, Tony felt like hitting her. Besides she was totally meaning him.

”So this is instant coffee. It looks tasty. Let’s all have some”, Steve said taking a cup. The others looked hesitant though.

“I feel like if I drink this my father would scold me”, one girl said looking nervous.

“I don’t know what will happen to me if I did”, another girl added.

“It’s fine ladies. Here, I’ll drink it first”, the blonde said taking a sip. The room went silent as the rest watched in anticipation. Steve stood frozen at his place, looking as if he’s deep in thought. 

“I did say that drinking something for commoners would upset the body”, the girl smirked in her seat. She was totally shock as everyone else when Steve smiled brightly, ”This is delicious, Tony. I’ve never tasted something so good”, he said putting a smile on the brunette’s face as well.

“You really think so?”, he asked in confirmation.

“Yeah, I do. Please make one for me everyday from now on”, the blonde replied making Tony blush who nodded shyly in his place. 

Tony continued running errands for the club like making coffee and handing out treats for the guests. He looked at the hosts in their element. They seemed pretty focus on their job. Passing over Clint’s corner he heard him say something about how the girls were all so beautiful he felt like he was surrounded by angels in heaven and was soon followed by girls who were all screaming in joy.

“I can’t believe girls fall for such talk”, Tony scoffed as he took a break to sit down with Bruce who had been reading alone at one of the empty table.

“The girls enjoy it so I guess it isn’t so bad”

“Hmm…I guess that’s true”, Tony admitted. Bruce had told him that he didn’t mind spending his free time here. He even added that he was kind of enjoying seeing Tony with the other hosts. Tony felt like Bruce was just having fun at his expense but having him here was kind of calming.

Tony wasn’t surprised to find Natasha acing this host act and even Thor was a good one. What surprised him was that Barnes was pretty good at this. He’s never gonna admit it out loud though.

“How are you doing so far errand boy? I hope it’s not too much for you”

Tony looked up to find Barnes looking down at him. “It’s being handled as best as I can, Barnes. Anyway, why is a school like SHIELD having a host club anyway?”

“It was Steve’s idea”, Bucky started as Tony let out a surprised choke. Steve didn’t seem like the type to do that. You really can’t judge a book by its cover after all. “Listen to the whole thing first, idiot. Steve…he wanted to make a group to give out help to people who needed it. But then Clint said he wanted to get girls as well so suggested we start a host club instead. Saying that it would bring smiles to the students here”

“So, we decided to mix it up. This club does host club activities on Monday, Wednesday and Friday while we use Tuesday and Thursday as a normal help club. I rather enjoy it”, Natasha said as she passed their table to get a drink from the bar.

“Why call it Avengers Host club? It doesn’t make any sense”

“Cause it’s was the name of a superhero group I liked since my childhood”, Clint said putting an arm around Tony’s shoulder, surprising him.

“I should have known it was you, Clint”, he said, lips twitching in annoyance. 

“As you’ve heard before Steve is the most popular host. He’s the ‘Gentleman type’, Natasha as the ‘Mature type’, Clint as the ‘Mischievous type’, Thor as the ‘Jock type’ and finally me as the ‘Bad boy type’”

“Pff…bad boy type? More like the scary and creepy type”, Tony laughed.

“You want to die, Stark?”, Bucky clenched his hand into a fist, ready for a fight.

“Tony, stop laughing. Barnes looks like he wants to kill you”, Bruce warned while Clint urged him on. But Tony couldn’t stop it. Barnes pulled on his collar, yanking him to look up at him. 

“Bucky, stop that. Both of you stop fighting and apologize”, Steve said as he came over, worried a fight would break out.

“If you think you can do a better job than me why don’t you become a host? Let’s see you taking on some customers”, Bucky challenged.

Tony quickly shut upped. “Eh? No, I’m fine where I am right now”

“Are you chickening out, Stark?”

“Not at all. I just don’t want to entertain rich bimbos. It’s a complete waste of my time”

“You ARE chickening out”

“Am not!”

“Why don’t you give it a try? Being a host will get you to pay off your debt faster”, Natasha said crossing her arms infront, looking at Tony with an amused smile.

“Really?”

“Do you know how much we make from one customer? You’d be able to pay off your debt if you could get 50 customers”, Clint piped in.

“Yes, it would be a marvelous idea to have Anthony as one of us”, Thor proclaimed.

“Alright, I’ll do it!”, he agreed thinking he would be able to pay of the debt and quit the club sooner as Steve let out a tired sigh looking over at his friends. He wonders if this was a good idea.

___________________________________________  
Next time as an official host~

“So, you’re Tony from the special class like Steve and the others?”, one of the three girls who had her long black hair in pig tails asked with a friendly smile. They kept asking him questions with curious glints in their eyes. Tony’s lips twitch in annoyance as he tired to fake a smile. I shouldn’t have agreed to Barnes’ stupid dare. I don’t want to do this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. He thought in panic looking at their expecting gazes.

“So, why did you join the host club, Tony?”

I just have to get 50 customers and the debt will be paid. I know just the story. He smiled making up a story about his life as the host club listened in from the sides.

“So, your father was a drunk who left you and your mom to fend for yourself. Who does the chores around the house? Your mom would be awfully busy”

“That’s right. Mom was always busy with her work from morning till night so I also had to learn how to make food and clean up. She taught me in her free time. I’m not good at making food yet but it makes me really happy when I get it right sometimes and see the smile on her face when she eats it”, he said with a sad tone and had all the undying attention of the girls.

“I had a really rough childhood but mom and I have managed to somehow make it through just fine”, he added with an innocent smile.

“Um, will it be alright if we ask for you again next time?”, the girls asked in unison sighing happily.

“That would be great ladies”, the brunette grinned brightly making them squeal.

___________________________________________  
“He is a natural at entertaining people, that punk”, Bucky said watching them from across the room.

“And here I was planning to give some host lessons”, Clint pouted.

“He doesn’t need your type of advice, Barton”, Natasha added ending with Clint yelling at her about how mean she was.

“He can be the playboy type”, Bucky told them with a smirk.

Steve was busy gazing at Tony as he continued to chat and entertain the girls. He snapped out it when the girl besides him coughed to get his attention. “Did you forget about me?”, she asked.

“Oh, no, I was just concerned about Tony. It’s his first time doing this kind of thing”

“That’s obvious, Steve. You sure have been keeping an eye on him”

“I’m sorry if it bothered you, Miss Wanda”, he told her and seeing as Tony was handling things just fine he put his attention on his own customers.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tony, was what you told the girls really true?”, Steve asked after Tony had escorted his guest out the door.

“Heh, as if I’d tell them the truth. Of course it’s not true so stop looking at me like that and get back to work” , Tony simply replied. But Steve felt like that wasn’t quite true.

After the host club activities ended for the day Tony went over to pick up his bag he found it to be missing. He asked around if anyone had seen it but no one did. He then looked out the window and noticed something in the fountain. He squinted his eyes trying to make out what it was and soon realized that it was his bag. Someone had thrown his it in the water. Even in an elite school bullies were everywhere.

He went down, took off his shoes and socks. Rolling up his pants he got into the fountain picking up his stuffs. He had found almost all his things except for his wallet. It was getting real late and the sky losing its light making it hard to continue the search. He had to hurry, if he didn’t find it home was a long way to walk on foot and he was tired.

Everyone had already gone home. There were no lights nearby. Tony’s feet started to feel numb standing in the cold water for so long. 

“Ahhh! Whoever did this I’m kicking your butt next time!”, he yelled frustrated.

“Tony? What are you doing here?”, a voice Tony recognized spoke from behind. Tony hung his head. Of all people why was it him who got to see him like this?

“Just looking for something. Please leave me alone”, he replied in a small voice as he continued feeling around the water for his wallet.

“Did you drop something? I’ll help you”, Steve offered.

“It’s no big deal. Just go home, Rogers. I don’t need your help”

Not giving a reply Steve simply took off his shoes and socks as well. Rolled up the pants and got into the fountain with him. Feeling around the water he asked what they were searching for. Tony had stared at the guy, trying to fend him off but he seemed determined. With a soft voice he replied that it was a black wallet. Steve was such a good guy it kind of pisses him off but he can’t help liking him all the same. Totally as a friend though.

“I thought you already went home”, Tony started, when only the sound of rippling water was getting to him.

“No, I had some work I needed to finish today and I’m glad I didn’t” came the blonde’s sincere reply. After searching for a good fifteen minutes Steve felt something and grabbed it. He turned around and showed it to Tony. “Could this be yours?”

Tony came over to his side and took it. He soon let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, it is….Thanks, Pres”, he told the blonde who smiled, telling him that he was happy he could help.

Tony packed up his now semi wet bag and put on his shoes. “Alright, good night then”, he said heading towards the gate. Steve grabbed on his arm, stopping him. Turning back to look at Steve, Tony tilted his head in confusion.

“What’d you do that for? I’m in a hurry, Rogers”

“I..um I was wondering if you’d want to go home with me in the car”

“It’s fine. We found the wallet. I’ll take the bus home”

“But it’s really cold now and dark. The bus would take a while to reach and I don’t want you to catch a cold waiting for it in the night”

Tony stared at the guy for a good minute then gave a reluctant okay. He was really cold now that it was mentioned. Steve beamed, taking Tony’s hand and leading him to where his car was parked. Tony blushed at the contact. Unlike his cold hands Steve’s was warm, really warm. He feels like he could hold his hand like this forever.

Getting to the car the blonde was greeted by his driver who was telling him he was getting worried and almost searched for him when he took so long to return. Steve apologized for the trouble. The driver who Steve introduced as Jarvis looked at the boys interlinked hands with a thoughtful look. Feeling nervous Tony took out his hand reluctantly from Steve’s. 

“Ah, sorry I forgot”

“It’s fine”

Steve then opened the door for Tony to get in. Joining him soon after. Steve gave Jarvis Tony’s address and they rode out.

Steve’s car was a Mercedes Benz E- class. The inside was great. The seats were very comfortable. The inside of the car was warmer but Tony felt a shiver. He wished that he was home soon; take a warm bath and sleep. Steve noticed the subtle chattering of teeth so he took off his blazer and put it around the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

Tony widened his eyes in surprised when he found himself being engulfed by the warmth coming from Steve’s blazer. It was really big on him but it felt really nice. It had Steve’s lingering scent. Calming and gentle. The cold went away. Pulling the coat closer to his frame he whispered a soft thank you to the host. Steve gave him a warm smile

“So, can I ask how your bag got into the water?”

“….It’s….It was just me being clumsy”,

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am”, he replied looking away, staring out the window. He does not want to continue this particular line of conversation.

Steve gave him a look and dropped the topic. The rest of the ride went on in silence. Tony didn’t even feel like breaking it. He feels better in the quietness of the car and the sound of its humming engines. They soon reached Tony’s place.

The brunette got out of the car and took out his bag as well. “Thanks a lot for you know…helping me and dropping me off. You shouldn’t have”

“You’re welcome, Tony. It really is my pleasure to help you”

“Okay…”

“Good night then. See you tomorrow”

“Night, Pres”

___________________________________________  
Tony went up to their apartment and knocked on the door. He was greeted was a worried looking Maria Stark who hugged him on the spot. “I came back before my next shift to prepare dinner for you but you weren’t here. I tried calling but it didn’t connect and since I don’t know anyone from your new school I had no one to ask …I was so worried. What happened?”

“I had some work I had to finish. I’m sorry, mom”

“It’s fine. You’re okay”, she said smiling at him, stroking his head in an affectionate manner. “What is with the big coat on you though?”

Tony stared at her not knowing what she meant. Then it hit him. He quickly took off Steve’s blazer and explained to his mom that a friend had lent it and that he forgot to give it back. Ignoring the rest of her questions Tony ran to his room.

“Stupid Steve. I bet he noticed I was still wearing his coat. Why couldn’t he just tell me? God…this is so embarrassing”, he said to himself. 

Tony took off his uniform and went to take a bath. The warm water really loosened his tense muscles. He got out from the bathtub and put on clean clothes. He flopped on the bed with Steve’s blazer at the end of it. He looked at it for a while contemplating whether he should washed it or simply return it. 

He reached out for it and brought it to his face. It was still a bit warm, Steve’s scent lingering on it. Tony felt himself being wrapped up in his warmth. It felt really good. He felt safe, protected from anything that would hurt him. Tony didn’t remember but he had drifted off to sleep clutching Steve’s blazer tightly to his chest.

“Tony, are you hungry? Do you want some food?”, Maria asked opening Tony’s room but on seeing her son already deep in slumber she quietly closed the door and got ready for her next shift.

Tony woke up with a slight headache. Last night’s events had him feeling dead. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the haze. He then saw the familiar grey blazer of the academy which didn’t belong to him. Tony blushed hard. He couldn’t believe he was cuddling onto Steve’s all night. God, this was embarrassing. 

Saying bye to his mom he head off for another day of being a host again. He had folded the coat and put it in his bag running to the station. 

“Rogers!”, Tony called out for the blonde who was walking ahead of him with the rest of the gang. But he didn’t seem to hear him.

“Steve!”, he called again and the blonde quickly looked back, right at him.

“Tony!”, he called back, running to him and engulfing him into a hug surprising the genius. Tony froze on the spot. Why is Steve hugging him infront of everyone?! It feels really nice but the Pres should seriously let go now. People were whispering and eyeing them suspiciously.

Realizing what he just did Steve quickly let go of Tony, rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. “I…didn’t know what came over me. I’m sorry for doing that”

“….It’s f-fine. I didn’t …mind it but it’d be great if you gave me a heads up next time”, he managed to speak out, cheeks adorned in a red blush, looking away. For some reason Steve felt like Tony was really cute.

“Are you alright?”, Steve asked, snapping out of the thought and Tony knew he was talking about last night. He nodded and thanked him again. “Oh, I forgot to give you your blazer back. I’m sorry I didn’t have enough time to wash it though”, he said taking out the cloth and handing it to Steve.

“It’s fine, Tony. You didn’t need to”

“It makes me feel like a lousy person though. Borrowing stuffs and giving back without cleaning it”, Steve let out a chuckle,” And I bet you totally knew I still had it. You should have told me, idiot Pres”

“No, it’s not like that”, he tried to explain but Tony wasn’t hearing any of it.

“What are you two arguing about right from morning?”, Bucky asked, staring at the pair.

“What did you give Steve? I know I saw something”, Clint added, jogging towards them.

“Not your business, Barton”, Tony shooed him away.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me”, Clint repeated again and again, shaking Tony who had his lips shut tight. “Tony just gave me back the blazer I lent”, Steve cut in hoping to stop Clint.

“Heh~ Something happened between the two of you yesterday”, a devilish smirk spread out on his lips sending shivers down their spines.

“Sorry about him”, Natasha said as she dragged a protesting Clint away from them, joining Thor and Bruce who had went ahead already.

___________________________________________  
When Tony went to his seat he found a note under his desk. It had asked him to meet during lunch at the back of the gym building. This seems fishy. He should probably ignore it but he was curious. So when lunch time came around he waved off at the others saying he needed to be somewhere and would meet up later.

Tony went to the destination the note had said and was surprised to find the girl he remembered being quite rude to him before. “Why did you call me?”, he questioned.

“I heard today that Steve had taken you home in his car, lending you his blazer and even hugged you this morning”, she said, glaring at him.

“So? Your point?”. Tony was baffled. What’s her problem?

“I can’t believe someone like you is spending time with Steve. Don’t think that he really cares about you just because you’re getting some of his attention…”. She went to saying how unworthy he was to be in his presence and that it should be her instead, having the attention of the president.

“I get it now. You’re jealous of me, aren’t you?”, Tony concluded.

“What?!”, she shrieked out.

“Do I have to repeat myself? You are jealous of my relationship with Steve” 

Wanda suddenly reached out and grabbed Tony by his tie and pulling him down, landing on top of her. “What did you do that for? That hurts”, Tony winced trying to get up. He noticed a camera flashed from the side. 

“Now everyone will know how you tried to assault me and you will soon find your poor self being expelled once my brother and I post this around school”, Wanda said with a sly smirk.

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening, Miss Maximoff”, Steve said coming out to stand in between Tony and Wanda.

“Steve? Stark just tried to attack me. Please help me”, she began but Steve cut her off.

“I’m disappointed in you, Miss Maximoff. And the reason Tony had to look for his stuffs in the water late into the night was because you threw it there”

“You have no proof I did that!”

“But we do have proof of what you just did then. That’s enough”, Clint said flashing his own high end digital camera.

“You sure have nerves picking on one of the host club members”, Bucky said, leaning on the gym wall.

“We will forget about this incident but only if you don’t ever come near Tony and you are officially banned from the host club”, Steve added with a serious voice.

“This is all your fault you dirty commoner!!”, saying that Wanda ran away, tears in her eyes followed by her brother Pietro. 

“Tony, are you alright? She didn’t hurt you right?”, Steve asked getting down on one knee to check for any injuries. 

“It’s fine, Pres. I’m fine. Stop mother-henning me”, Tony replied brushing off the concerned blonde. He worries too much.

“Get use to that, Stark. Steve is the club’s mother hen and you’ll be getting a lot of that from now on”, Natasha teased in a calm tone.

“I’m glad Anthony is alright. Steven had us worried”, Thor said, smiling with Bruce doing the same. Tony took in his surrounding. All the members of the Avengers Host club had come to his rescue. 

Being apart of the Avengers is not so bad after all.


End file.
